Sexy Jujitsu Redone
by Skitter160
Summary: Yeah it's Sexy Jujitsu, it's just edited like hell if you know what I mean. Anyway enjoy! OH and reveiw, Pretty Please! For all you new readers here's the real Sum: Someone uses Sexy Jujitsu to woo Lee. Want to know more read.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Jujitsu (Redone)

Author: Skitter160

Disclaimer: I own nothing or this wouldn't be necessary

Author's note: Finally I've redone it! Yay! Okay so you're not celebrating but I am. Since this one has a new kick to it and all. Plus I'm not really one for editing my stuff so soon. Oh and I probably never said this but this doesn't fit in the story line, unless you know where because I don't. Oh and Gaara's OOC, I'm not good at mean or quiet at all. So yeah on with the story. By the way this is the prelude.

Gaara came out of his daydream with a start. Trying to remember what it was about, he failed. Blinking a moment before walking into the kitchen where he found Temari drinking coffee. "Temari?"

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from her coffee.

"What does it mean when someone's in your dreams?"

"You don't dream." She stated taking a sip finally looking at him.

"Daydream."

"Oh. Well, it means your sub conscious is thinking about them. Really it depends, it could mean any number of things."

"Oh."

"So who?" She wondered not at all really curious.

"Rock Lee."

She shrugged.

"…" Gaara thought a moment. "What's it feel like to kiss?" 'Huh? Where did that come from?'

Temari choked on her coffee blushing. "Well, that's not something you can really explain." Temari's mind screamed. 'Where the hell did that come from!?' "You have to experience it."

"Then will you kiss me?"

Temari almost dropped her coffee as she yelled. "NO!" Seeing the look on Gaara's face told her she needed to explain. "It has to be with someone you like." Before she could really explain Gaara was gone.

"Gaara." Naruto called seeing him come out of his house.

'I like Naruto.' Gaara went over to him randomly kissing him. Letting his lips lightly touch Naruto's, moving away he frowned. "Kissing isn't what I thought it was like."

Naruto somehow understood. 'Gaara's never had a kiss before so he must be curious.' So Naruto forgave him. "That's because you're supposed to kiss someone you love."

"Love?"

"Well," Naruto thought a moment. "Let's take a walk." Naruto started off and Gaara followed. "So as I was saying you need to love the person, you can't just kiss anyone. Well, I guess you can but, it's not the same." 

"How do you love?" Gaara asked and Naruto gave him a weird look so Gaara changed the question. "So how do you know you love someone?"

"You'll just know." They ended up at the training ground.

"Gaara, Naruto!" Lee called coming towards them.

"Oh hey Lee." Naruto greeted him.

Gaara gave Lee a nod tuning on his heel to leave.

"Oh are you leaving Gaara?" Lee asked disappointed.

Gaara only nodded but found himself turning back around.

"Well I'd better get back to training." Lee said turning to leave.

"Bye Lee." Naruto called as Lee ran off to an awaiting Neji.

Gaara wasn't sure why but that displeased him.

"I thought you were leaving Gaara?" Naruto turned to him. He found him looking after Lee. Gaara quickly turned and left. 'What was that about?'

Sitting in his favorite tree Gaara once again tried to recall his daydream. Hearing a noise, having been aware of them for awhile but ignoring them since there was no threat, he started, they were close. Looking over he saw Lee in a tree across from him which triggered the memory of the daydream.

_Gaara pushed Lee against a tree pressing his lips to Lee's. The foreign sensation completely over whelming to Gaara. Gaara's left hand ran over Lee's suddenly bare chest inciting another moan. Suddenly his hand was on Lee's cheek as he kissed him passionately._

"Gaara?" Lee was perched next to him. "Are you okay? I've been saying your name for awhile now. You look flushed." Lee leaned his forehead to Gaara's. The sand not reacting for some reason. Lee didn't notice though to concerned about Gaara.

Gaara vaguely noticed the inattention of the sand barrier, but the thought was pushed out of his mind by Lee's proximity. Then the thought of kissing him crossed his mind. Gaara pulled back quickly.

"You don't' have a fever, that's good." Lee smiled, Lee got up turning to leave. "Well I'd better get back, Neji will be mad it I'm late."

Gaara distantly noticed he didn't like the last thing Lee had said as Lee left. HE sat there awhile after Lee left, thinking. It hit him. 'You'll know, eh?' Gaara left his tree to talk to Naruto.

Gaara found Naruto at his house eating ramen, it was around noon.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto greeted as he let him in.

"I've got a problem." Gaara said entering after Naruto and going over to his table and sitting down.

"What problem is that?" Naruto grinned.

"I think I like someone." 

"You LIKE someone?! WHO?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Rock Lee. I had a daydream of kissing him and I think I've had them for awhile."

"Hmm." Naruto thought a moment. "I've got a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I probably forgot to mention no one sees through the jujitsu, that's another way Gaara perfected it and showing a little emotion as a girl of course. Now on with the story.

"There you've got it now!" Naruto exclaimed as his newest student mastered Sexy Jujitsu.

Changing back Gaara bowed in thanks and left. Since then he had been perfecting it to his needs. That was about a week ago. During the training Gaara showed much distaste, but he never stopped, even timing how long he could hold it.

Having finished perfecting the jujitsu Gaara decided to test it. Grabbing some of Temari's clothes and went clothes shopping. While he was out…

"Gaara!" Temari spotted him at the shop wearing her clothes and as a girl no less!

Gaara looked at her a second. 'Caught.' He finished his purchases then turned to her glaring and ignoring her.

"Don't even try it. What are you doing?" Temari demanded.

Gaara glared and walked off. Temari just let him be. 'Phase two complete. Tomorrow phase three.' On the way home he passed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Naruto grinned admiring Gaara's sexy jujitsu. His hair now long, nice breasts with a curvy body and a cute face. Final conclusion: Hot. Even Sasuke looked at her and even followed her with his eyes.

Arriving home he stayed locked up in his room. The next morning he waited for his siblings to leave before he used the jujitsu again. Putting on an emerald dress, much like Sakura's, and headed out. 'Now where to look?' Gaara made his way around the village receiving looks from all the guys. Eventually he came across Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Approaching them he sank into the role of damsel in distress, he and Naruto had practiced. Running up to them he cried. "Could you help me?" Gaara asked in a poisonously sweet voice.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked falling for it.

"My cat's stuck in a tree." Gaara cried, of course lying. 'Is it working?'

Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten smiled.

"No problem Miss!" Lee gave her his classic thumbs up pose.

Neji was about to stop him when Tenten kicked him.

"Oh thank you." Gaara sounded genuinely pleased. "I'll lead the way." Gaara started off towards a deserted tree behind the ramen stand and down a hill.

"Where's the kitty?" Lee asked looking up the tree.

"There is no "kitty"." Gaara said. Lee turned to look at her and in that instant Gaara pinned Lee to the tree by his wrists. His eyes widened in surprise, opening his mouth to protest. But before he could Gaara smothered his mouth with his own.

Lee turned dark red as he did his best to resist, raising his arms to push her off, but he couldn't so he relaxed a little. 'Who is this? She seems familiar…' A tongue entered his mouth exploring it. Lee couldn't help but respond to the searching tongue. His own tongue battling the foreigner, finding and exploring it's source. All the while melting away into the passionate kiss.

Eventually Gaara pulled for air. 'I thought he'd fight more.' Gazing into his captive's face, his eyes, he grinned to see them misty from pleasure.

"Who are you/" Lee breathlessly asked his face flushed looking into the beautiful face before him. Searching for something familiar from her soft features, her torturously flaming hair, or maybe her killer green eyes. It hit him. 'I know' She kissed him forcefully trying to push the question out of his mind.

Gaara felt a loss of control over the jujitsu. 'So in these conditions I don't last long.' Gaara pulled back suddenly turning away from Lee, his symbol now showing.

"What's wrong?" Lee touched her shoulder sounding disappointed.

An intoxication swept through Gaara at Lee's gentle touch. It took every ounce of restraint not to turn around and jump him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tricked you." Gaara moved to leave. 'This isn't what I wanted. I wanted him to know, I need him to know.'

"It's okay." Lee stopped her wrapping an arm over her shoulder. 'You're shy." Lee put his face next to hers, cheek to cheek.

"You don't know the half of it." Gaara confided placing a hand on Lee's.

Lee kissed her cheek. "That's what you think," He mumbled.

'Does he know?' Gaara came as close to panic as he'll ever get, worried. Worried about what would happen if Lee knew.

"Gaara." Lee turned him to stand before him, holding him tightly.

Gaara automatically transformed from the worry and shock. 'He knew.' Ran through his mind until a thought struck him. 'Then why?' Gaara was awoken form his thoughts by soft, warm, intoxicating lips upon his own. Melting away into it he wrapped an arm around Lee's waist the other entangling in his bowled hair, it was soft. Gaara pulled Lee closer deepening their passionate kiss.

'Wait…What am I doing?' Lee pulled back a little breaking the kiss. He rested his chin on Gaara's soft red hair. "We shouldn't be doing this." Lee stated, completely red in the face.

"Why?" Gaara asked into his chest, sounding put out.

"We're not together!" Lee even found this stupid so he added. "We haven't even had a date." Lee stated a little on the suggestive side.

"Tomorrow then." Gaara stated.

"Huh?" Lee lifted his head to look down at Gaara confused.

"A date." Gaara said as if it were obvious. "Tomorrow."

Lee blushed, not that he could get any redder, as it sank in. 'I'm being asked out. I'll have my first date!' Lee nodded slowly.

"Meet me here around nine." Gaara decided and Lee went along. "Now you should get back." Catching Lee off guard Gaara kissed him again quickly before they parted ways.

'Tomorrow…' Lee thought dreamily on his way back, leaving Gaara there to transform back. By the time he reached Neji and Tenten he was only slightly blushing.

"Was her cat all right?" Tenten asked upon Lee's return. 'As if there ever was a cat. I saw that look.'

"Uh yeah." Lee scratched the back of his head blushing a little more.

"What took so long?" Neji demanded not liking the giddy look Lee had, since he wasn't the cause that is.

"Well, she asked me on date." Lee said truthfully no longer scratching his head, but now a bright red from remembering.

"I told you!" Tenten jabbed a finger in Neji's face.

Flashback:

"So what were we talking about?" Neji asked trying not to look after Lee angrily and failing miserably.

Tenten noted Neji's possessiveness but said nothing about it preferring to tease him. "She sooo has alterative motives." Tenten smiled.

"What do you mean?" Neji demanded finally looking away from Lee who was almost out of sight. Neji wasn't happy about what she was implying.

"Are you blind!? Didn't you see the look in that's girl's eyes!?" Tenten exclaimed, but saw he didn't get it.

"What look?" Neji asked getting worried and about to run after Lee.

"Come on Neji! It was obvious!" Tenten sighed stomping her foot and crossing her arms. "She totally likes Lee. I bet there never was a cat." Tenten shrugged at Neji's blank expression.

"You mean…" It started sinking in. "So she just wanted to talk to him." Neji started to comprehend as Tenten nodded. 'That's MY Lee!' "I've got to go save him!" Neji went to move only ot be stopped.

"Save him? Lee was into her too." Tenten gave him a 'duh' look.

'Lee was…' Neji shook his head. 'No Tenten's wrong. She has to be!' "You're wrong."

"We'll see." Tenten smiled.

End Flashback

"A date!? Did you accept?" Neji asked trying not to accept the reality that was tossed before him.

Lee just blushed more as he nodded, oblivious to Neji's inner rage.

"What's her name?" Tenten asked. "I don't recognize her."

"I don't know." Lee lied again. 'What should I call him in that form? Will he even use it again?'

"She didn't tell you?!" Neji asked angrily. 'That-that woman!' Neji seethed. 'Not even giving him her name!'

"Yes, I forgot." Gaara snuck up behind Lee touching his shoulder. "I'm Kaze."

Tenten swooned over her hair, touching it lightly. "What lovely hair." Tenten's voice turned menacing as she whispered so only Kaze would hear. "Don't hurt him." Letting her hair go she grabbed Neji's arm before he could do something stupid. "You two should talk, we'll leave you two alone." She drug Neji away exclaiming. "Let's go shopping!"

Neji looked back longingly at Lee before Tenten drug him around a corner.

"Kaze eh?" Lee grinned. "Are you going to use this form then?" Lee inquired.

"Do I have a choice?" Gaara stated flatly. "I've got to get ready." Gaara kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow." Gaara whispered in his ear before he left.

Lee ran off to find Gai-Sensei to tell him the good news, but failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sexy Jujisu Redone

Skitter160

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and barely that so... yeah it's not mine

Author's note: No I haven't stopped writing this, for those who know my updating ways of taking forever you probably already knew this. But to the point I'm still writing. And I'm sorry it took so long. (Maybe...) Well this is a short one but don't get mad I can't do the date and shopping in one chapter, it seems so wrong... Well anyway enjoy and review.

Arriving home Gaara changed back. 'I'd better get some more clothes if I'm to stay a girl.' He thought as he changed clothes taking the girl's clothes to be washed.

"What are you doing with girl's clothes?" Kankuro asked only to receive a death glare, shutting him up. "What's with Gaara?" He asked Temari as she walked in.

Temari looked at the confused Kankuro then at Gaara holding girl's clothes on his arm. Shrugging she took a stab in the dark. "Uh, Gaara are you by any chance in love?"

'Love? What a foreign concept.' "No." Gaara said flatly, though his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Okay." Temari gave Kankuro a look. "Anyway Naruto is here."

Gaara left after starting the wash meeting Naruto at the door. "Come in, we'll go to my room." Gaara led him to his room closing the door behind them.

"Uh, Gaara" Naruto started skeptically as he stood in the middle of the room. "by any chance is it you Neji and Tenten keep telling everyone about? They say a beautiful red head asked Lee out."

Gaara nodded slowly.

"So you really did it!" Naruto said happily.

Kankuro and Temari stood listening at the door. 'Lee?' 'Gaara asked someone out!' 'Fuzzy brows?' They thought this and much more thus losing control of their chakra.

"You might as well come in now." Gaara said to no one. Kankuro and Temari entered the room to Gaara's glare.

"You have a date with that-that kid?" Temari demanded.

"I'll kill him!" Kankuro raged.

"Yes. So Temari, me and you need to go shopping." Gaara stated. Looking back at Naruto he asked. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't hurt him." Naruto warned then smiled brightly. "I'll help you shop!" There was a devious glint in his eyes.

An hour later Naruto was shoving a dress in Gaara's face. "Try this on." He demanded.

A minute later Gaara emerged wearing a black wrap dress with aqua stitching and sleeves past the end of the dress, which was just past his knees. Boy or girl Gaara would have looked adorable.

"That's perfect for your first date." Naruto smiled.

"I think not. This." Temari held up a dark red dress like Sakura's. "A pair of black pants too and you'll be perfect for a first date. Don't go dressy until you have a reason." Temari picked up a small black backpack like purse. "You can put your normal clothes in here." Temari smiled.

Of course they bought more than that, Temari rather liked being a doting older sister and all, that is if it were a younger sister. She couldn't help but go overboard. She even bought Gaara a set of rings that could be worn by either gender. Naruto left after everything was purchased.

Having gotten clothes Gaara put them away then took a quick shower. Sitting on his bed he went through the possible scenarios that could play out.

Lee was so excited when he got home he attacked his closet for an outfit, yes there are more clothes than his normal spandex. An hour later he emerged triumphal with what he thought a perfect outfit. A shower later he lay on his bed cuddling his pillow falling asleep shortly.

Meanwhile Neji was at home fuming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sexy Redone

Skitter160

Disclaimer: Same as last time I still don't own it.

Author's note: Not much to say I randomly, and I do mean randomly felt like I should update. So to reward my efforts you could let me know what you think...Yeah that's lame huh? Well no matter I still want to know. So naaanaaa (Sticking tongue out like a three year-old, real mature!) Well anyway enjoy.

Reminder: This doesn't fit into the plot of the show! Just incase you want to yell at me for a later scene, don't I already told you. So yeah...It doesn't fit unless you can make it.

At eight-thirty the next morning Gaara stood, as Kaze, under the tree waiting for Lee. Her long red hair pulled back in a pony tail showing the curves her dress accented.

"Kaze!" Lee called running down the hill. He wore a green shirt with a black dragon and a pair of black pants, the orange braces covering his weights still there of course. It was eight forty-five. "How long have you been here?" He asked reaching her. He had assumed Gaara would stand him up like Sakura once had.

"Not long." She lied.

"You look beautiful." Lee said in awe as he looked her over getting red until he finally gave up and stared at his feet. 'This is my first date. I'm so nervous. But I will attack with youth and enthusiasm!' His mental image made a fist and threw it in the air. "So what would you like to do?" Lee asked a little timidly for his usually youthful ways.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods." Kaze suggested sweetly smiling, it was really hard work to do that too, though it looked more like a smirk.

Lee took her hand blushing. "Let's go." He said in a more youthful manner as he lead her into the woods. They walked in silence enjoying the scenery and the company. Soon he stopped in an open area by the river. "I don't think anyone else comes here, I found it perfect for training." Lee said turning to look at her.

Looking around she could see the proof of Lee's words with all the dented trees and blood stains. "That's good." She transformed and started to change.

Lee squealed turning around quickly. "Gaara!" He scolded.

Gaara didn't get it until he reached for another piece of clothing. "Oh." He quickly finished changing. "You know it's not like it's a big deal we're both guys right?" Gaara rolled his eyes as Lee shook his head.

"Yes it is." Lee said loudly.

"Why?" Gaara pressed.

"….I don't know, it just is!" Lee said in a final tone. "So are you done?"

"Yes." Gaara sighed. 'I guess I won't just change randomly.'

Lee turned to look at him motioning him to follow as he sat down by the river removing his sandals letting his toes play with the grass. "So how do you like the village?"

"It's…" Gaara's thoughts were a jumble of feelings and a few words thrown in. 'Here…you….I like….' It made Gaara want to stab his brain. "okay." Gaara finally finished. Taking off his sandals he slowly allowed his feet to touch the grass it was cool and soft. "It's weird." He stated.

"Huh? Haven't you ever walked barefoot before?" Lee looked at Gaara cutely, not that he knew it, as Gaara shook his head. "What do you think?"

"It's…strange." Gaara stole a kiss before laying back. "Hmm" It felt nice. "It would be nice to eat lunch here." Gaara forced out.

Lee laid back snuggling up to Gaara of course a dark red as he positioned his head on Gaara's shoulder. "I was going to say that." Lee fake pouted.

Gaara grinned, and for once it didn't mean death. Instead it was a soft sweet grin, almost happy but not quite. Kissing Lee again he wrapped his arm around him and before they knew it Gaara was on top of Lee kissing him wildly. Moving to his neck Gaara bit down sucking softly. Releasing Lee's neck Gaara saw how red Lee was and the tears forming in his eyes, he was scared. "Sorry." Gaara got off and sat up.

"Gaara…" Lee sat up and wrapped his arms around him. "It's just that's too fast. I'm not ready to…"

Gaara touched his hands. "It's fine." Gaara got loose and laid back down. Lee laid next to him snuggling up to him once again. They stayed like that awhile talking in soft whispers to each other, well as much of a whisper as Lee could manage, which is actually very soft and low.

Guuu. Lee's stomach growled. "I bet it's around noon. Do you want to get some ramen?" Lee sat up stretching on his knees.

"That's okay Temari packed bentos." Gaara frowned as he sat up next to Lee. "Oh that's right," Gaara said as Lee gave him a confused look. "my siblings know."

"How?" Lee blushed, just awhile ago having stopped and gotten comfortable.

"They overheard me telling Naruto." Seeing Lee's face he decided to save him the trouble. "Naruto taught me sexy jujitsu in the first place. So he knew it was me everyone was talking about."

"Oh." Lee's voice rose a little as it sank in and the color flooded his face.

"It's okay there's nothing for them to say." Gaara was trying to comfort the embarrassed Lee, but that was not what he should have said.

'Nothing for them to say?' Lee sniffled as Gaara went on not noticing.

"It's not like we're together, it's just a date." Gaara just realized what he had said.

What Gaara said slammed into Lee cutting him like a knife. He sat back between his legs sniffling as a tear rolled down his cheek. "We aren't?" Tears started streaming down his red cheeks, pouting he tried to use his fists to rub them away. He felt so embarrassed, he had thought they were dating now.

Gaara had to fight the urge to jump him because he looked so adorable. Gaara pulled Lee close, though he squirmed in his arms trying to push him away. "It's okay," Gaara's warm breath caressed his ear. Lee relaxed a little at Gaara's insurance. "I just haven't asked yet." Gaara nibbled his ear a little. "So will you be my boyfriend?" Gaara almost blushed at how stupid he thought he sounded.

"Of course!" Lee wrapped his arms around him.

"So I'm to act as a girl the whole time?" Gaara had already assumed as much but felt he should ask anyway.

"Um…" Lee blushed looking shy and cute.

"It's alright. I had already presumed as much, just let me know when you're ready to tell everyone." Gaara was kind of surprised at himself. 'When do I care if someone else gets hurt?' Gaara's mind screamed only to get bitch slapped by his small forming heart. Tenderly kissing away Lee's tears he smirked as Lee blushed beneath him. Planting a chaste kiss on his lips he asked. "So are you hungry?" Lee nodded and Gaara retrieved two bentos from his bag. "Next time I'll bring your favorites. Temari won't mind, she loves to cook."

"No." Gaara looked at Lee a little hurt. "I'll cook your favorites." Lee smiled and Gaara no longer cared if Temari ever cooked again. "I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself." Lee smiled proudly.

Gaara handed him his bento. "After this we'll see a movie."

Lee nodded as he opened his bento happily. The rice was in a heart shape. 'Temari definitely knows.' Lee thought as he began eating.

Finishing their meal Gaara changed back into Kaze and they headed to the theater. Everyone was surprised to really see Lee with such a knock out, let alone holding hands.

Sitting in the theater they talked as the trailers rolled by before the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexy Jujitsu Redone

Skitter160

Author's note: Well, here it is another chapter, you know eventually I'll get to editting this one too. But for now it will do, since I've already started and will only need to edit the first four chapters so happy that's all I'll have to do!

"Gaara where have you been?" Temari demanded as he walked in late, his usual mask plastered on his face while he tried to hide the luster in his eyes. Honestly she and Kankuro thought he'd be home earlier.

"Out." He responded as he walked to his room closing the door behind him he changed and flopped on his bed, laying on it for the first time, he went over the nights events having nothing better to do.

**Flashback:**

During the movie Lee held Gaara's hand, this being the highlight of the movie. The movie was okay, not violent enough for Gaara. But Lee loved it, smiling and laughing throughout it. As they left the theater it was getting dark.

"So is there anything you want to do, Kaze?" Lee asked as they got out.

"I feel like star gazing." Kaze said dreamily looking at the sky.

"I know the perfect spot." Lee smiled happily as he took her hand.

"I didn't mean…" She started but was silenced by a look. So she followed silently as Lee lead her to the Ninja Academy.

"The roof will be perfect." Lee said and they went up.

Once on the roof Gaara transformed, this time just putting on pants. Laying down on his back he gazed at the stars. Lee laid a right next to him their hands almost touching.

After a few minutes Lee moved restlessly. "This is boring." He stated.

"Humph" Gaara sounded insulted.

"I'd rather look at something that changes." Lee explained turned propping himself up on his elbow so he was on his side looking at Gaara.

"For example?" Gaara turned propping himself up on his elbow as well, now they were about two inches apart.

"Like you." Lee murmured looking away blushing.

Gaara touched his cheek lightly caressing it as he leaned the two inches forward kissing him while slowly inching on top of him. Lee was now on his back with Gaara kissing him as his hand traveled from his face to his neck, down to his chest, and up under his shirt caressing his abs, sides, and playing with taunt nipples.

Breaking for air Gaara was surprised when Lee kissed him reverently, one hand on his cheek and the other on his thigh. Pulling back for air Lee looked up. "The moon looks beautiful." Lee said dreamily before looking back at Gaara in a daze.

Gaara kissed him gently. 'Damn.' He thought as he gently getting off snuggling up to Lee's side, he wrapped his arms around him and they watched the moon in silence. "What are your plans this week?" Gaara asked after awhile of this silence.

"I've go to train everyday with my team. But…" Lee smiled happily. "If you want I'll bring lunches the woods."

"Alright." Gaara thought a moment. "I'll plan a date for this weekend."

"I can't let you…" Lee starts youthfully.

"But I to." Gaara cut in assuring him.

Lee gave in with a sleepy sigh. "So what do you want for lunch?" Lee asked sleepily.

"Anything's fine." Gaara said dryly.

Lee's eyes closed slowly as he murmured. "I never thought a date could be this fun." It wasn't long before snores were issuing from him.

Gaara watched Lee sleep for awhile pondering the warm feeling in his chest. Eventually he gathered Lee in his arms taking him home. He got in through an open window and laid him in bed. "Night." He whispered kissing his forehead before he left.

**End Flashback**

"So what to do this weekend?" Gaara thought about it all night.

-------------------------

Author's note: By the way I'm not updating for awhile, unless you're really wanting it. So be prepared, because I've already updated twice this month and it's just so unlike me I'm going to rest awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sexy Jujitsu Redone

Skitter160

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you're glad to see this up, finally. I don't have a clue how long it's been since I last updated. It feels like forever though. So here it is the next installment, sorry it's so short, I think the next one should be longer. Enjoy and review.

The next morning Kankuro and Temari were startled to find Gaara flipping through cook books. He looked calmer but more likely to snap.

"Oh Temari," Gaara said seeing her. "Can you teach me to cook?" He asked in a flat voice.

"What?" Kankuro flipped.

"I take it your date went well." Temari stated. "So will there be another?"

"This weekend." Gaara didn't sound enthused, but they knew better.

"So what are you planning to cook?" Temari wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." Gaara admitted. Temari spent the day teaching Gaara the basics of cooking until around noon. "I've got to go."

"But…" Temari was going to protest.

Gaara glared at her and left. Waiting in the woods he heard a rustling in the tree.

Lee jumped down holding two bentos. "Gaara." Lee seemed relieved to see him. "Here. I hope you like it."

Gaara took the bento and sat down. "How's training?" Gaara almost regretted asking when Lee gave a downcast look.

"Neji's being more sensitive than usual, yelling at me for no reason and it's on Tenten's nerves, so she's testy." Lee fell on Gaara's neck. "I'm so glad you're here." Lee started to cry trying to hold it back because it bothered Gaara, or so he thought.

"It's okay…it's okay to cry." Gaara held him close.

Lee gasped, choking on his tears. "Gaara!" Lee hugged him tightly.

"What about Gai-Sensei?" Gaara asked knowing this should help if anything. 

"He got annoyed and yelled at us." Lee sniffled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying." Lee sat back on his legs.

'So…cute.' Gaara thought looking at Lee with his adorable red cheeks puffy from tears, and huge watery eyes as he used his fists to wipe them away. "Would it help if I come

Lee brightened then he saw the flaw. "But you're not a girl right now, and they'll never let you join."

"That's okay." Gaara transformed going into the tress to change. "I'll watch, okay." Gaara paused. "Lee what are your favorite foods?"

"Why?" Lee asked done crying and now with puffy cheeks.

"So I can cook for you" Gaara said reentering the clearing.

"Well, I love curry." Lee said finishing the last of the food. He cleaned up the mess and they walked to the training ground together. During the rest of training things went back to normal, well except for Neji's silent fuming.

Watching from the sidelines Kaze was enthralled. 'He's so…beautiful. His moves so graceful.'

After training Lee walked Kaze home. "Night." Lee said as they reached her house. Lucky no one was around. Temari and Kankuro watched through the windows as they kissed good night, very passionately.

"Night." Kaze broke away leaving him breathless, reaching her door she waved before going inside. Lee left and went home.

Temari and Kankuro said nothing to Kaze as she entered with a slight smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sexy Jujitsu Redone

Skitter160

Author's note: Well I didn't have a clue how long it'd been since I updated so I thought what the hell. So here it is the seventh chatper of Sexy Redone. Read, enjoy, and review. Please.

The next day the morning events were much the same except Gaara did much better with not making a mess. He made his way to the clearing at the same time as the other day.

Lee joined him at about the same time and they ate. After eating they sat there talking.

'Here's a chance.' Gaara thought as he leaned over laying his head in Lee's lap, laying down looking up at him.

"Gaara?" Lee asked questioningly, not having expected that from Gaara. Instead of an answer he felt an arm go over his neck pulling him down as Gaara leaned up. "Ga…" Their tongues met in a twisted battle before their lips crashed together and Lee's hand went up under his shirt.

"Lee" Neji's voice sounded close by. Gaara transformed but didn't let go still kissing Lee passionately. Neji entered the clearing to see Lee all over Kaze. "Lee?" Neji blushed turning quickly. 'Ugh! And with MY Lee!' Neji quickly explained what he wanted. "Well, uh I was wanting to eat lunch with you…But I see you're busy." He sounded upset as he disappeared into the trees. 'So he ditches me for this!' Neji thought angrily.

Gaara's tongue lazily withdrew as his arm went lax and he let Lee go transforming.

"Gaara!" Lee said lifting his head. "You didn't have to upset him!" Lee turned his head trying to be mad.

"Hmph." He licked his lips. "As if that's why."

"What do you mean?" Lee looked down at him confused.

"He's jealous." Gaara stated almost coldly.

"Of what?" Lee didn't understand.

"He likes you." He said bluntly.

"Wha!" Lee shook his head. "No, that's not right! Neji doesn't and couldn't possibly like me!" Lee cried looking at Gaara in utter denial.

Gaara chuckled. "So humble." He pulled Lee into another kiss a hand going over his chest lightly.

Lee couldn't help but succumb to the kiss his hand lazily running up under Gaara's shirt caressing his abs, slowly going up to tease a nipple when they finally broke for air.

"You should go or you'll be late." Gaara said hesitantly.

"Yeah." Lee sighed.

It was tow minutes later when Gaara made thee first move, removing his head from Lee's lap. 'I don't want him to go.' Sitting beside Lee he looked at him.

"They're waiting for me." Lee said as he rose to his feet holding a hand out for Gaara.

"Yeah." Gaara said sullenly as he took Lee's outstretched hand standing up. Transforming into Kaze they left the clearing.

When they entered the training ground Neji glared at Kaze. 'I can see the lust in his eyes as he looks at her, it's disgusting!' Neji fumed making TenTen cringe beside him. 'Why her? What aobut me!?' Neji's fuming softened marginly as Lee waved to them. Then flared to its peak as Lee turned to Kaze kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Lee kissed her cheek before he left to join his team.

Arriving home Gaara went to Temari. "Teach me to make curry." He demanded. She begrudgingly complied after Gaara glared at her for half an hour.

"So why curry?" Temari teased as she prepared things.

"I just wanted to know how." Gaara cheeks took on a hint of pink.

Kankuro tried to stay away and ignore that his brother was going crazy, well in his opinion. That is until Gaara came to him about something.

"Kankuro?" Gaara knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called form his desk hiding the love letter he was writing.

Gaara entered the quietly closing the door behind him. "Kankuro can you answer some questions for me?"

"Uh sure." Kankuro turned around in his swivel chair ask away.

"How do two guys have sex?"

"Wha-What!?" Kankuro almost fell out of his chair.

"I'm sure you know." Gaara said as Kankuro steadied himself. "What with your crush on Kiba." Gaara stated.

Kankuro blushed stammering as he demanded. "H-H-How di-did you k-know?"

"It's obvious. What with all the love letters you're always writing to him." Gaara rolled his eyes. "You should just take a chance and give him one."

Kankuro glanced back at his desk he sighed. "You're right, I know, but what makes you think I'll…." Kankuro trailed off as Gaara held up one of the love letters he'd written to Kiba, knowing exactly what he'd do with it. (Little did he know he already had today) "Alright…I'll tell you." Kankuro ran a hand across his face letting out a sigh of resignation he motioned for him to take a seat and started to explain.

Gaara took a seat and Kankuro began, starting with the basics turning a dark red. He had to start from the beginning because Gaara had never cared to learn before, pretty much finding the information useless.

Meanwhile Lee was just leaving practice. 'I wonder what Gaara's doing?' He thought seeing Naruto walking toward him. "Hey Naruto!" Lee greeted him in a youthful manner.

"Hey Lee." Naruto stopped to talk. "Where's Kaze? You know everyone's jealous of your 'girlfriend'. You're the talk of the town." Naruto chuckled as he blushed.

"Oh." Lee blushed a dark red.

"So how's the dating going?" Naruto asked.

"Good." Lee smiled. "Why?" A stab of worry ran through him.

"Oh don't worry." Naruto assured him. "It's just you're my friend and this is your first 'girlfriend' and all."

"Oh." Lee realized why he might be concerned, after all Gaara had almost killed him. "Don't worry she's…sweet, well in her own way." Lee smiled brightly.

"I see. So I'm worried for nothing." Naruto frowned. "I'm still worried about Neji though."

"Why?" Lee gave him a confused look.

"Well who knows what the jealous are capable of." Naruto frowned. 'Doesn't he know?'

"Jealous?" Lee remembered Gaara telling him the same thing. 'Could he…want Kaze?'

Naruto chuckled seeing what Lee was thinking. 'He doesn't know.' Which had Naruto laughing like crazy in his head as he said. "Wrong, Neji wants you, not Kaze."

"Me?" Lee blushed still unbelieving. 'No, Neji is my rival and teammate!' Lee refused to believe Neji could like him. "No, no Neji couldn't like me."

"Whatever, I can tell you won't believe me." Just then Naruto saw Sakura and Hinata walking up the hill. "I've got to go." Naruto called running over to them.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"H-Hi" Hinata greeted him bashfully.

"Um Hinata," Naruto started as he looked at her causing her to turn red.

'He's talking to me!' Hinata's mind squealed as she listened quietly.

"well I was wondering if" Naruto scratched the back of his head a little blush forming on his cheeks. "you'd go out with…." 'I can't do it.' Naruto thought feeling too embarrassed and angry at himself. "Sasuke?"

"What!?" Sakura screeched.

Lee turned to look at them on his way by.

"Um…Um" Hinata was more than a little surprised. "But what would Sasuke-kun see in me?" Hinata mumbled.

"Lots." Naruto smiled. "You're pretty, smart, gentle," 

'I see, so that's it.' Sakura understood.

"kind, and determined." Naruto smiled gently. 'Be mine.'

"Naruto didn't mean to say Sasuke," Sakura said making their eyes widen. "he meant to ask you out for himself, right?"

Naruto blushed a bright red nodding.

"R-R-Really?" Hinata turned even redder than Naruto as he nodded again.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sakura said walking off. "Call me later." She called to Hinata over her shoulder.

"So are you free anytime soon?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"T-Tomorrow." Hinata informed him.

"Well then would you like to catch a movie?"

"Y-Yes." Hinata smiled her face a dark red.

"I'll meet you there around noon?" Naruto suggested.

"S-Sounds fine." Hinata nodded.

"So where are you headed?" Naruto wondered.

"Um a-actually t-to see Kiba about something." Hinata admitted.

"I'll walk you." Naruto smiled and they began to walk to Kiba's. "So do you know what he wants?"

"Well he got a l-l-love letter." Hinata mumbled.

"From who?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I-I don't know yet." Hinata admitted as they reached the house. "H-Here we a-are."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said quickly kissing her cheek before high tailing it.

After standing there shocked for a moment Hinata went toward the house.

Kiba met her at the door and they went for a walk so his family wouldn't eavesdrop. "Here's the letter." He handed it to her to read. 

"W-Who's it from?" She asked before reading.

"Kankuro." Kiba whispered.

"…" Hinata was silent as she opened the letter. It read:

Kiba, I wanted you to know…I love you.

I've loved you for so long now, ever since I rescued you. I fell for you that day. I only hope you feel the same.

Kankuro, of the sand

"Ahem" Kiba stopped her from reading the rest, the rest being how they could get in touch. "So is this some sort of joke?"

"Well, he seems g-genuine." Hinata blushed.

"But what should I do?" Kiba whined, thinking hard.

"Well, how do y-you feel about him? Y-You'll know what to do then." She suggested.

"But I don't know!" Kiba howled.

"You'll have to find out." Hinata said in understanding. "The least you could do is find out how you feel. He was brave enough to give this to you."

Kiba sighed. He knew she where she was coming from. "So when are you going to get with Naruto?" He abruptly changed the subject.

"Oh." A large blush engulfed her face. "H-He uh a-asked me out on a d-d-date." Hinata did her cute little finger thing.

"He asked you?" Wow, wait when?" Kiba asked in shock.

"T-Today."

"For when?"

"T-Tomorrow." Hinata did her little finger thing again.

"Then let's go get you ready. My problems can wait." Kiba said excited for her. He'd already decided.


	8. Chapter 8

Sexy Redone

Author's note: Sorry this took soo long! My computer was broken for awhile there. Anyway i hope to have more chapters up for you soon too to apologize. (By soon I mean when I can)

Disclaimer: Not mine, if only...

Lee woke with a yawn, sitting up he smiled widely. "Ah what a youthful sleep." Getting dressed he made his way for morning training and laps. It was eight thirty when he joined his team for training. He was sparring with Neji before lunch when they somehow ended up in the woods.

"Lee…" Neji said his voice strange as he looked at Lee.

Lee was caught off guard by the gruffness of Neji's voice.

Suddenly Neji had him pinned to a tree. "Neji! What are you doing!?" Lee struggled against him.

"What's that bitch have that I don't?" Neji growled and Lee whimpered.

Lee's eyes widened. 'What's going on?' He thought as Neji leaned closer to his face. 'Gaara…' Lee's mind screamed as Neji's lips almost touched his.

Just then Kaze came through the trees her eyes landing on Neji about to kiss Lee. Landing she ran towards Neji pulling him off and punching him in the face. "Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" She growled giving Neji a death glare.

Neji glared back at her from the ground holding his cheek not having expected that. Standing he left without a word calculating revenge.

"Lee" Kaze touched his cheek.

"I'm fine." Lee put a hand over hers rubbing his cheek into it.

"Did \he do anything to you?" Kaze demanded.

"No." 'What was he about to do?' "It was just misguided youth." Lee played it off.

"Lee…" Kaze kissed him gently. "I like you." She said uncertainly, this being the first time she'd said it.

Of course Lee knew this, but is one thing to know and another to be told, especially by Gaara of the desert. "Really?" Lee's lip quivered.

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Kaze frowned. 'Doesn't he know?'

"I like you too!" Lee smiled widely pushing his other thoughts aside as he kissed her. Letting her go he smiled. "It's almost noon. I'll go get the bentos." Lee left her for a moment.

'I wonder how it'll be with Neji?' Kaze thought a little worried until she decided what she'd do. Lee was back in a moment carrying the bentos and they made their way to the clearing where they ate.

"I should get going." Lee said gathering the bentos. 'I'm not really looking forward to facing Neji.' Lee sighed mentally.

"We're going to a movie. You can explain it to Gai-Sensei later." Kaze demanded.

"No, I have training." Lee smiled.

"We're going to a movie." Kaze growled and Lee gave in.

"I'll tell Gai-Sensei my old wounds are hurting." Lee frowned, it wasn't far from the truth Neji had slammed him a little too hard on that side. Lee left and explained it to Gai-Sensei who understood, though all the while Neji was throwing death glares. Once Lee reached Kaze he smiled weakly and was more than half tempted to go back.

In the end Kaze had to literally drag Lee away. Once in public he gave up kissing her cheek. Reaching the theater they saw Naruto there.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee exclaimed in greeting as he came up to him.

"Oh hey Lee." Naruto greeted him looking around.

"Waiting for someone?" Lee smiled.

"Uh, yeah Hinata." Naruto blushed. "There she is see you later." Naruto called taking off.

"Hinata!" Naruto smiled at her and she blushed. He noticed her clothes were a little different. Instead of the coat she always wore it was just her fishnet and shirt over it making her look older, or so Sakura said.

"Naru-Naruto-kun." She blushed.

"What movie did you have in mind?" Lee asked looking away from Naruto and Hinata.

"Whatever's showing." Kaze shrugged dragging Lee to the ticket booth where she bought their tickets.

As it turned out Naruto and Hinata went to the same movie, it was called 'Shinboi'.

As they sat in the theater the trailers rolled by and Lee thought about what Neji had said.

Seeing Lee's usually thoughtful look Kaze leaned over whispering. "He'll leave you from now on." Kaze frowned inwardly. "Just act like it never happened."

A few rows down Naruto tried to remain calm as he took Hinata's hand.

"Naru" She said in surprise, but didn't move her hand.

"I like that….you calling me Naru." He blushed. 'I should have asked Kakashi-Sensei about dating and not Iruka-Sensei.' He sighed mentally.

She blushed a little. 'I'm glad I asked Sakura about dates.' "So Naru-kun"

"Just Naru or Naruto." Naruto insisted.

"N-Naru" She tried blushing a little deeper.

Naruto blushed a little more as Hinata used his new nickname. 'It's so…' he thought as it sent a shiver of something through him.

"So what's the movie about?" She asked considering he had decided on it.

"Actually I don't know." Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing a little.

"W-what movie is it?" She inquired.

"It's called 'Shinboi'." He frowned. "It sounded okay." He lowered his hand shrugging.

Hinata smiled. 'He's so…him.'

When she smiled like that Naruto couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. Pulling back he realized he had just kissed her and turned beet red.

'He's kissing me!' Hinata almost fainted until she realized she really like it and kissed back even though she was sure her whole body was flushed.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"It's alright." Hinata squeaked. "Um…uh c-c-could y-you do it a-a-again." Just then the lights dimmed and the movie started and Naruto didn't hear her. "That was strange." Hinata said quietly as they left the theater an hour and some odd amount later.

"I know! Why'd they title it 'Shinboi' if it was about pirates?" Naruto exclaimed.

Behind them Lee and Kaze walked out holding hands. "That was…interesting." Lee said for lack of a better word. The movie wasn't youthful, actually far from it.

Kaze remained silent as they walked to her house. Entering the house they found Temari rushing around.

"I'm leaving." She told Kaze as she finally got everything together. "You know where Kankuro is if you need anything. I don't know when I'll be back. Bye." She said as she ran out the door.

At this time Kankuro was at the training ground, training as he waited fro Kiba. Not that he thought he'd ever show, but since Gaara had given one of the letters to him….'That bastard!' Kankuro thought just thinking about it. Gaara had only told him last night. There was a presence behind him. Stopping he turned to see Kiba there the letter clutched in his fist with Akamaru next to him. "Kiba…"

"Is this a joke!?" Kiba yelled/growled holding up the letter.

"No!" Kankuro protested walking towards him.

Kiba gave him a strange look as Kankuro reached him. "Let's give it a try."

Kankuro couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek when he didn't move he leaned forward kissing him gently.

Kiba kissed back wrapping an arm around Kankuro's neck.

Pulling back Kankuro smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk or see a movie?"

" A walk sounds nice, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked receiving a bark.

"Good." Kankuro kissed him again before saying. "Because I think Temari and Shikamaru are seeing a movie." He grinned and Kiba smiled as they headed out on their walk holding hands.

Back at the house Kaze led Lee to her room leaving him there a moment. "I'll go change." He said grabbing some clothes.

Lee looked around the room, it was pretty bare except a desk, bed, TV, and a game system. Lee quickly turned around as Gaara walked back in wearing a maroon shirt and black pants. Taking a seat on the bed he motioned for Lee to sit.

"So what would you like to do?" Gaara asked looking at Lee.

"Well what games do you have?" Lee asked.

"I've only go two, Mario and Bleach." Gaara said getting out his games.

"Bleach." Lee decided taking a seat on the floor next to Gaara and they started to the game. "I'm pretty good at this."Lee smiled after beating Gaara for a second time.

"So Lee," Gaara started as he paused the game not looking at him.

"Hm?" Lee looked over at him.

"You have training tomorrow right?" Gaara asked and if you were listening really closely you could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Lee said lowly remembering what had happened, not that it hadn't been at the back of his mind, he'd just forced himself to be happy.

"Do you want me to come?" Gaara finally looked over at him.

Lee thought a moment. "No, I think I should face this alone." 'There's no way Neji meant any of that.' Lee thought still denying it.

"That's probably best." Gaara agreed. 'Who knows what he'd do if I was there. My presence would only upset him. But that doesn't mean I won't be watching form the sidelines.'

At about this time Temari pulled Shikamaru inot a passionate kiss instead of watching the movie while he muttered something that sounded like "Troublesome".

Meanwhile Kankuro was still on his walk with Kiba still holding hands, even though Kankuro wanted to pin Kiba to a tree and ravage him.

Much to Kankuro's surprise Kiba pinnned him to a tree kissing him. To Kiba's surprise Kankuro flipped them without breaking their kiss, his tongue requesting entrance which was granted and their tongues met in an awkward dance.

Pulling back Kankuro smirked. "You're my uke."

Kiba blushed. "Oh really?" He growled.

"Yes." Kankuro's smirk widened and he ran his thumb over Kiba's lips before leaning down to capture them once again.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were sitting down to ramen.

"So Hinata" Naruto looked over at her somehow eating his ramen while talking. Slurping up the rest he smiled.

"Y-Yes?" Hinata looked over at him blushing ever so slightly, meaning she was bright red.

"I've had fun today." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "And I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Hinata turned a even darker red before fainting. Naruto caught her smiling gently as he woke her, a very bright red gracing her cheeks. "Can I take that as a yes?"

Hinata nodded slowly as Naruto helped/allowed her up. "Naru…Naru" She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Naru-kun" She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Hinata." Naruto looked into her eyes, his face inches from hers.

"N-Na-Naru" She blushed as his face came even closer. Their lips met in a soft brief kiss. She fought the urge to faint as she slowly kissed him back a little before fainting dead away.

'She's so cute!' Naruto smiled.

"You okay down there?" The shop owner asked looking over the counter.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled gently down at her.

'Awww!' The shop owner left them be.

Naruto once again woke her up. "We'll have to work on the fainting." He told her smiling.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata blushed getting up.

"It's fine, I just want you to feel comfortable." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto" Hinata blushed taking his hand she smiled. "Okay." They took their seats and ordered a little more ramen, well Naruto did and they talked the rest of the night.

Back at Gaara's house Lee was smiling happily as Gaara allowed him to cook. "So do you like curry?" Lee'd seen him eat it but he didn't know if he liked it.

"It's alright." Gaara shrugged, knowing it was Lee's favorite.

"Well then curry it is." Lee smiled widely beginning to cook. There was a comfortable silence as Lee prepared the curry. "Here." He placed a plate of curry and rice before him and a plate piled with curry before himself and the silence lulled on. "So…"

"This is good." Gaara commented.

"Thank you." Lee smiled and the silence continued as he ate ravenously.

"So Lee…" Gaara tired to start a conversation.

"Hmm" Lee looked up at him.

"Would you like to spar sometime?" Gaara almost wanted to smile at the way Lee's face lit up. "Maybe we could later tonight when it gets darker." Gaara was almost blinded by his beaming smile.

"Yosh! Then let's go now!" Lee smiled happily. 'I was going to train for three hours after I left anyway as punishment for missing the last half hour of training.' Though he hadn't said it aloud for fear Gaara would get mad telling him he was working too hard.

"Hold on let me change." Gaara left the room.

"Why? It's dark enough now." Lee frowned.

"In case." Gaara smirked. 'Kankuro hasn't come back yet things must have gone well.'

And true enough Kankuro was currently making out with Kiba as they sat in the theater. Which they had decided to go to once it was deemed safe that Temari's movie was over. And currently Temari was demanding Shikamaru to be a man and carry her bags as she drug him around shopping. She was the first to arrive home, followed shortly by Kankuro.

"I take it things went well?" Temari smirked as Kankuro ambled through the door smiling like a fool.

"Yeah." Kankuro growled snapping out of his dreamlike trance. "Where's Gaara?"

"Don't know." She shrugged smiling to herself. 'It's about time Kankuro!'

Gaara was in fact still sparring with Lee and didn't return until three hours later.

As Lee entered his apartment he sighed closing the door. "What am I going to do about Neji?" Lee remembered Gaara's advice and knew that's what he should do. 'It's not like he meant any of it anyway.' He told himself as he got ready for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sexy Jujitsu Redone

by: Skitter160

Dislcaimer: Sadly it's not mine.

Author's note: Well hello again and welcome to the, what chapter is this again? WOW! I'm on NINE already? I can't believe it! The first one was barely seven chapters and here we are with the edited version going strong at nine! I just can't believe how chapters fly. Well enough of my silly ramblings let's get on with it. So here it is! Enjoy and review.

At training the next day Lee couldn't help but be overly cheerful to cover his nervousness, though only accentuating it. But Neji acted like normal, though he was still fuming inside.

At lunch time Lee found Gaara waiting for him. Smiling brightly Lee handed him his bento.

"So…" Gaara inquired without really inquiring.

"Everything's back to normal." Lee smiled.

Gaara of course knew this but feigned ignorance. "I see." He nodded. 'But what is Neji thinking?'

'I knew he couldn't mean it.' Lee thought as they ate in silence. "So where were Temari and Kankuro last night?" Lee asked finishing his food in record time.

"Temari had coerced a date out of Shikamaru and Kankuro was out with Kiba." He answered simply.

'Kiba and Kankuro?' Lee thought shrugging mentally. 'I guess stranger things have happened.' "Oh."

"I believe they have plans again soon."

Lee smiled. "That's good. Well I'd better be going back." He could almost feel Neji glaring at him for being late, though Lee was always early, just not early enough for Neji since the day he caught them.

Gaara scowled as he watched Lee leave. On his way home he saw Naruto and Hinata eating ice cream together as they chatted holding hands. Hinata had an ever present blush, but it seemed she was more comfortable around him. Getting home he looked for Temari, to hit her up for some more cooking lessons.

The week passed without too many incidents other than the full arrival of spring. Soon it was Saturday and Kaze was up early and in the shower. Getting out she put on her black wrap dress and went to see Temari for inspection.

"Hmm." Temari looked her over and the accessories they/she had bought. Picking up some chopsticks she did her hair, put the ring set on her with a silver chain and anklet. Looking her over again she nodded at her work. "So why so dressy again?" She asked for the millienth time after being told about this date.

"Because I can wear this in both forms." Gaara told her again. "Now can you go get things ready?"

"Yeah." Temari smiled softly. 'If I were Lee I'd be touched.'

It was eight-thirty when Kaze reached the tree. 'So Lee has about a half hour.'

"Kaze!" Lee's voice called from above her. "You're early." He said jumping down in front of her. He was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, with a black outline of a panda and black pants that covered his leg warmers.

"That's a good look." Kaze purred wrapping her arms around his neck nuzzling it a little.

"Not really." Lee blushed wrapping one arm around her using the other to scratch the back of his head as he looked her over. "You look amazing." He kissed her forehead causing her to nuzzle him again almost purring. "So what's the plan for today?"

"You'll see." Kaze said taking his hand and dragging him a little. "Follow me." She told him and he did. As they approached the clearing she instructed him to close his eyes. "Now open them." She said as she lead him into the clearing.

Before him there set a romantic picnic brunch. "Yosh!" He exclaimed looking at the youthful supply of food. Pulling Kaze into his arms he asked. "Did you cook all of this?' Though he was sure she had.

"I did." She purred as he kissed her softly. She reluctantly let him go saying. "I'll go change. Go ahead and have a seat." Emerging a moment later he wore the dress as a long shirt over some tight jeans.

Lee's smile brightened when Gaara returned, he looked just as good if not better as a boy in the dress. 'He's so…' Lee couldn't bring himself to finish that thought because it was headed somewhere wrong.

"The food's getting cold." Gaara said noticing Lee had waited as he took a seat across from him.

"This is good." Lee said as he tired the curry.

"Temari's is probably better, but I did okay."

"No yours is better by far." Lee assured him youthfully.

"…" Gaara frowned slightly as he watched Lee devour his food. 'He must really like it.'

"So did Temari teach you to cook?" 'By choice?'

Gaara nodded. "I may have talked her into it."

"Well she did a good job." Lee smiled softly taking Gaara's hand squeezing it lightly. "You should eat too."

Gaara nodded eating a little more. Looking up slightly he asked. "Would you like to see a movie?"

"Sure." Lee smiled brilliantly. "What movie?"

"Well Temari suggested 'Sandworms'." Gaara shrugged.

"Sounds okay." Lee said finishing his second plate.

"Then I'll go change." Gaara disappeared into the trees returning a few minutes later to find Lee had already cleaned up. After dropping off the messy dishes at Kaze's they made their way to theater.

"Uh, Naruto?" Lee asked skeptically. The said Naruto was not wearing his usual bright orange jumpsuit but a bright orange shirt and jeans. It was quite the transformation, showing off his body which was lean and slightly muscled.

"Hey Lee, Kaze." Naruto smiled waving.

"Where's…" Lee started.

"Oh well…" Naruto blushed as he cut him off. He didn't want to say Sakura had threatened him into not wearing it.

"N-Naru-chan." Hinata mumbled behind a tree. Old habits die hard.

"Ah Hinata!" Naruto called seeing her, at the same time going over to her hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek while bringing her out in the open.

She was in something different as well, a dress much like Sakura's but lilac with lilac shorts.

'I see.' Kaze thought. "Well we'll be going." She said grabbing Lee's hand pulling him away.

"Bye." Naruto and Hinata waved, Naruto still holding her hand.

'You can tell it's spring the way couples are every where.' Kaze thought seeing Kakashi and Iruka making out in an alley, Iruka blushing like a mad man and trying to stop Kakashi, but not very hard. Then there was Temari and Shikamaru out shopping, Shikamaru carrying all the bags of course while Temari shouted orders. Then there was Kiba and Kankuro who were out walking together with Akamaru in between them. And let's not forget Ino and Sakura out on their first date.

'Ah the youth of spring!' Lee thought happily as they walked holding hands. Lee didn't even notice all the glares he was getting.

After the movie they headed to Kaze's house due to Lee's insistence.

"So why do you want to come over again?" Kaze asked for the second time.

"Because I haven't asked to date you yet!" Lee gave him a nice guy pose.

"But you don't need to." She insisted.

"Yes, I do!" Lee nodded as if affirming his own words.

Kaze sighed. "Okay. Give me five minutes to get ready." She said kissing his cheek winking before running off.

'He's so different in that form.' Lee thought as she left to turn into the brooding Gaara. Lee didn't even watch her leave, but every other male head was turned. As soon as she was out of sight contemptuous glares were upon him.

Entering her house Kaze changed forms calling for his siblings. "Lee's coming over, Temari can you make some tea." She gave him a weird look nodding anyway. "Kankuro and you help me set up the living room."

Kankuro helped begrudgingly, while he thought of his and Kiba's date later.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gaara answered it ushering Lee in and into the living room where Kankuro was waiting. A moment later Temari came in with tea which she served as they sat around the table.

Kankuro was glaring daggers at Lee as he greeted him. "Hello."

"Hello." Lee answered youthfully. There was a moment of silence as they sipped their tea. Then suddenly Lee bowed his head blurting. "May I please date your younger brother?"

"Yes." Temari smiled warmly, though she was out right laughing in side.

"No." Kankuro said flatly. You could hear Lee's heart break in the silence as Gaara glared viciously at Kankuro.

"I see." Lee's voice cracked as his eyes started to water.

"…" Kankuro remained silent gauging his reaction until Temari elbowed him in the gut. "Angh. Alright, you've passed, you may date Gaara."

Gaara stopped glaring and grabbed Lee's hand pulling him up towards his room, making him almost spill his tea before he set it down. Closing the door behind them he turned the Lee. "Don't cry." Gaara wiped away Lee's tears. 'I'll kill him.'

"But I'm happy." Lee smiled. "He was testing us and we passed.

"But still, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." Gaara leaned into him getting up on his toes while pulling Lee down into a kiss, one of his hands tangling in Lee's hair the other resting against his chest. Gaara deepened the kiss as Lee's hand traveled down his back resting on his ass, squeezing just a little making him gasp.

Temari came in just then with some more tea and snacks. She blushed setting the tea down quickly muttering. "Enjoy your snacks." As she quickly left.

Lee went to release Gaara only to be pulled closer into another kiss. Gaara's tongue forcing its way into Lee's mouth exploring while drawing Lee's tongue into a dance.

"We should leave now." Temari told Kankuro as she reached the living room.

"Why?" Kankuro eyed her. Suddenly there was a low moan form Gaara's room. "Oh." I think I'll go to Kiba's early.' He thought as he followed Temari out the door.

"Gaara." Lee moaned as Gaara bit his neck sucking softly as one of his hands snuck up under his shirt caressing his abs. "Aah"

Gaara smirked slightly as he started to lift Lee's shirt causing him to flush scarlet as he tried to pull it back down. Gaara just smirked more pulling it off completely to admire Lee's toned body.

"Don't look at me." Lee pulled away turning his back to Gaara. He looked down at his scarred body. "I'm ugly."

Gaara came up behind him wrapping his arms around Lee's waist resting his head on Lee's back. "You're beautiful." He purred running a hand over his chest as the other slowly turned him around.

Captured in Gaara's arms Lee frowned. "No, I'm not." He mumbled.

Gaara lowered his head to a long scar kissing it. "Yes you are." He growled a little, not an angry growl but Lee wasn't sure what it meant.

The hot breath against his skin washed over Lee's senses. Then there was a wet sensual tongue tracing his scar in a slow tantalizing pace. "Aaah Ga-Gaara" Lee moaned as Gaara licked his newest scare all the way to his belly button. Casually flicking his tongue inside a moment. He stopped kissing it lightly with a smirk upon his lips, his hands slithered down Lee's sides stopping at the hem of his pants. Gaara looked up asking silently.

Lee swallowed hard as he nodded. Cool air met with his erection as Gaara pulled his pants off. By this time Lee's whole body was scarlet.

Gaara smirked taking Lee's erection into his hand causing Lee's eyes to close and jerking it made them flutter. Kissing the tip ever so lightly brought forth a moan, slowly he took the crown into his mouth.

"Oahh" Lee grabbed Gaara's hair doing his best not to buck into his mouth as his tongue ran along the crown, circling it slightly before taking in the rest. "AH" Lee moaned as Gaara's head began to bob up and down his erection. "Hah….ah…Gaara…"

Thinking the sounds Lee was making the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard Gaara sped up the pace drawing forth long moans as he sucked harder running his tongue along the sides.

"Ga-Gaara…hah…I'm…com" Lee tried to say as his body went rigid and come shot into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara smirked as he swallowed every last drop.

Lee looked down at him smiling sheepishly but was caught off guard as he stood kissing him violently moving him towards the bed. As the back of his knees hit the bed Lee sat down with Gaara kissing him fiercely with his hands roaming wildly over his body causing him to lay back. Unsure what to do Lee allowed his hands to roam up under Gaara's shirt, finding it a hindrance it was quickly discarded. When their heated skin met they couldn't get enough pressing it together, moving impossibly closer.

Taking out a bottle from his pocket Gaara smeared some on his fingers. Kissing Lee fiercely he distracted him as he inserted a finger moving it around.

Squirming uncomfortably at the second finger Lee gasped as it hit a spot making him see stars and scream Gaara's name. Inserting a third finger Gaara began to pull them in and out hitting that spot every time. "Ah Gaara….hah want….you….hah…" Lee panted out trying to control his writhing body.

Pulling his fingers out Gaara quickly released his own erection readying it at Lee's entrance. "Lee, relax." He purred as he began to enter slowly.

Doing his best to relax Lee's arms wrapped around Gaara's shoulders and his nails digging in and tears forming in his eyes. Soon Gaara was encased and Lee relaxed a little more as Gaara kissed away his tears. "Move." Lee commanded.

Gaara moved, thrusting slowly at first until Lee became accustomed, kissing his chest slowly circling a nipple before sucking it until there was a mark. He left similar marks all over Lee's body growling. "Mine." Pulling out completely he slammed back in making Lee's breathe hitch. "Lee" Gaara moaned as he sped up and began to pump him in time with the thrusts.

"Ga-Gaara!" Lee screamed as Gaara hit his prostrate over and over while he kissed his neck, teasing a nipple and pumping his erection. A few thrusts later they came together. Pulling out Gaara collapsed beside Lee kissing him gently as Lee cuddled up to him almost too tired to move they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Sexy Jujitsu Redone

Skitter160

Author's note: Hey every one just so you know this chapter has nothing to do with the story! This is a SIDE CHAPTER! Just so you know. I felt like throwing some of this couple in but it needed to be a side chapter. So yeah.

Across town Kakashi was leading Iruka to his house.

"Kakashi where are we going?" Iruka asked as Kakashi lead/drug him away from the alley.

Kakashi just smiled. "You'll see."

Iruka sighed. Techinally today had been their first date which was alright at first starting with lunch, then a walk around town. Then suddenly Kakashi had pushed him into an alley and started making out with him. Though he didn't resist much now he was being pulled to some unknown destination.

The next thing Iruka knew he was laying on a bed stripped of his clothes, his hands tied to the head board, a raging hard on, and a half naked Kakashi between his legs. "What happened?" Iruka struggled against his binds.

"Oh you fell uncurious." Meaning he hit him. "So I brought you to my house." Kakashi smiled leaning down to look into his eyes.

"Then why…" Iruka started but never finished as Kakashi captured his lips.

Kakashi's hands traveled over Iruka's body slowly starting with his sides.

"Ah" Iruka turned his head away panting.

Kakashi smirked as he kissed Iruka's jaw descending to his neck, trailing kisses and nibbles. Reaching the crevice between neck and shoulder he bit down sucking harshly.

"Aahh" Iruka squirmed his erection brushing Kakashi's thigh. "Haaah"

One of Kakashi's hands crawled slowly over Iruka's chest finding and teasing a taunt pink nipple making him moan. Leaving his mark Kakashi released him kissing the mark gently then made his way down his body trailing his muscles with his tongue. Kissing his way down he found a sensitive patch of skin, teasing him a little with it before licking his way around his belly button dipping his tongue in slightly before continuing. Reaching Iruka's erection he took it into his right hand as his left played with a hard nipple.

"Aaahh" Iruka struggled against his bonds a little more. "Ka-kasha." He moaned his hips bucking at Kakashi's touch. 'I should be telling him to stop' Iruka thought before Kakashi's tongue darted out licking the tip of his member dismissing all thoughts as he took it into his mouth. Iruka's hips bucked once again as he squirmed against his bonds. "Hah…ahhh"

Kakashi'ss head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Iruka's member, his tongue running around the tip and occasionally running along the bottom.

Iruka squirmed even more against his bonds making Kakashi speed up. His hands ran along Iruka's sides before slowly circling down grabbing his ass kneading it.

"Aahh" Iruka did his best not to buck his hips again as Kakashi sped up again. "Hah…I'm…" He cried trying to warn him, but was ignored. "Kakashi!" Iruka moaned as he came into his mouth.

Swallowing Kakashi released Iruka crawling back on top of him kissing him wildly his hands going over every inch of skin they could reach. By the time they pulled apart Iruka was panting. Kakashi took this opportunity to fetch the lube and spread some on his fingers. He kissed Iruka savagely, distracting him as he inserted the first finger then the next. By the third Iruka was squirming.

It was around this time Iruka found that he could get free from his bonds. "Hah" Iruka moaned as Kakashi pulled his fingers out, pushing them back in keeping this up awhile. "Aaahh Kakashi!" Iruka moaned as he hit his prostrate.

Kakashi smirked removing his fingers and undoing his pants. He readied himself at the entrance awaiting approval. And Iruka nodded preparing for the pain. Kakashi entered slowly allowing Iruka time to adjust. His hands roamed wildly over his body as his lips smothered him in kisses.

"Move." Iruka begged his hands going around Kakashi's shoulders his nails digging in as he began to move.

Kakashi started to thrust at first in a slow sensual way until a rhythm was formed as Iruka met him at each thrust.

"Faster" Iruka demanded and he complied pounding in faster and harder enjoying the moans issuing forth from Iruka's oh so tempting mouth. Capturing his lips he kissed him savagely pounding in even faster. "Kakashi!" Iruka screamed as he hit that spot.

Kakashi made sure to hit that spot every thrust. Grabbing Iruka's member he pumped it in time with the thrusts knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ka…Kakashi!" Iruka screamed as he came with Kakashi coming behind him.

Pulling out Kakashi looked over Iruka and felt himself growing hard again but knew Iruka was exhausted. Laying down he pulled Iruka to him and kissed his forehead. "You're a virgin, huh?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blushed and nodded into Kakashi's chest, then he noticed Kakashi was still hard.

"I'm fine." Kakashi whispered in his ear getting comfortable. "Don't push yourself, especially if you're going to be able to keep up with those students of yours."

Iruka smirked climbing on top of Kakashi straddling him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow enjoying the view of Iruka's flushing body and hard member on top of him a little. That's when Iruka took Kakashi's member and impaled himself on it. "Un…ah" Iruka moaned as he began to move.

Kakashi's breath hitched a second as he watched before pulling Iruka down and flipping them over so that he could pound into him. "Iruka" Kakashi grunted hitting his prostrate over and over as he pumped his member ravaging his lips wildly.

"Kakashi!" Iruka screamed his back arching and his head thrown back as his body went rigid. A few thrusts later Kakashi came inside him.

Pulling out Kakashi collapsed to Iruka's side. (Of course Kakashi could go longer, but Iruka couldn't being a virgin to all this.) "Let's get some sleep." Kakashi whispered kissing him lightly as he threw a thin blanket over them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sexy Jujitsu (Redone)**

Author: Skitter160

Author's Note: WHOA it's been forever huh? Sorry I left you guys off on a side chapter that was evil of me. Well everything's settled down so I decided to update since I haven't in....I don't know how long. So please forgive me and drop me a line if I'm getting rusty. Well enjoy.

As Gaara and Lee lay sleeping Neji was plotting, having seen them on their date earlier he was livid. 'Lee...' Neji thought as he watched scowling. 'Lee is mine! He just needs to be shown who his master is.' Neji thought of a way to get rid of Gaara.

Two hours after having fallen asleep Gaara was awoken by the phone ringing. Looking at Lee he was he was still sleeping. 'He's so…angelic.' Gaara thought brushing his hair out of his face.

The phone rang again and Lee stirred opening his eyes. "Gaara…" Lee blushed remembering as he instantly tried to shoot up but was kept in place as Gaara kissed his forehead.

'I don't think it's safe to go home yet.' Kankuro thought hanging up the phone smiling at Kiba who lay on the bed next to him playing with Akamaru. Leaning over he flipped Kiba on his back kissing him. To his surprise Kiba rolled them over to be on top kissing him wantonly.

Releasing the older boy's lips he kissed his neck the younger boy's calloused hands crawling up under his shirt. The older boy could barely maintain his moan as the other ninja pinched his nipple leaning to his ear growling. "You're my uke." The smaller ninja nibbled his ear making the sand ninja flush. He was tired of playing uke.

"Kiba I'm going out." Kiba's Mother called through the door.

"Okay." Kiba called before smirking down at Kankuro who pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

Meanwhile back at Kankuro's residence Gaara and Lee were still cuddled on Gaara's bed.

"Gaara it's getting late maybe I should go." Lee said glancing at the clock. Next to it he noticed a worn teddy bear and an idea struck him.

"Why?" Gaara asked not moving his arms from Lee's waist.

"I've got to get up and train really tomorrow." Lee explained, he wasn't going to tell him he was getting up at dawn to make up for today, as he sat up or tired as Gaara held him there. "Gaara…"

"I know." Gaara sighed kissing him before letting him up. He watched Lee as they dressed from the corner of his eye. Walking Lee to the door Gaara kissed him goodbye before going back in and cleaning up his bed.

On his way home Lee stopped by the store buying some sewing materials. 'It's a good thing I know how to sew.' He thought as he continued home smiling brilliantly almost blinding passersby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sexy Jujitsu (Redone)**

Author: Skitter160

Author's Note: Well I felt like updating for once so I'm doing it! SO PROUD!!!

The next morning Lee woke up at dawn and ran around Konoha one hundred times, did one thousand push ups and sits ups, as well as a hundred kicks and punches to each training post. "Ah what a youthful morning." He exclaimed after finishing with time to spare before team practice. 'Just enough time to make lunch.' Lee thought returning home.

After training just a hard with his team too as he did that morning Lee made his way to the clearing for lunch. Gaara was already waiting there in a dark brown dress. Lee smiled as he sat down next to him. "Gaara I have a gift for you." Lee exclaimed proudly after they had finished.

"A gift?" Gaara was a little confused he'd gotten a gift before.

"Uh huh." Lee said smiling happily as he handed him a white box with a blue bow tied around it.

"Gaara looked at it curiously before taking the medium sized box. Opening it he pulled out a panda with a green ribbon around its neck. He could easily tell it was homemade. "Lee…" Gaara looked at him his eyes shining a little. "Thank you." Gaara said hugging it and Lee together.

Lee's smile brightened tenfold, he had never expected a thanks.

Gaara kissed the older boy lightly on the cheek as he released him putting the bear back in the box. 'I feel so…content…' Gaara thought in disbelief as he hugged Lee again kissing him while gingerly running a hand up his spine.

Lee wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck pulling him closer and deepening their kiss as his hands roamed down his back.

"Lee" Neji called just outside the clearing. "Gai-Sensei wishes to see us." With that said he left all the while laughing mentally.

Gaara pulled away. "You'd better go." He whispered.

Lee nodded kissing Gaara gently before leaving. Upon reaching TenTen and Neji he smiled. "Such Youth" He smiled brightly looking at his comrades. Feeling an arm slip around his shoulder he turned to see his sensei. "GAI-SENSEI!" He exclaimed with exuberance.

"We need to have a talk later." Gai-Sensei whispered in his ear squeezing his shoulder. Then releasing Lee he looked at his team and smiled clapping his hands together. "We have a top ranked mission coming up. Apparently Neji complained about not getting tougher missions." Gai laughed heartily.

"So what's the mission?" TenTen demanded glancing at Neji. 'Is he up to something?'

"We are to escort the sand ninja back to Suna." Gai said slowly.

'What?!' Lee's mind screamed remembering his time with Gaara. "Why?" Lee gave his Sensei a disbelieving look.

"Apparently Gaara wants or needs to leave. He wrote the request for an escort to the Hokage." Neji hid his smile as he touched Lee's shoulder. "We leave in two days." 'You're mine Lee!' Neji thought as he frowned. "Lee?"

Lee balked. He ran around the village faster and faster as he thought. 'He's leaving…he's leaving me.' When he finally regained his senses he was standing before Naurto's door exhausted. As he went to knock he wobbled a little before falling as everything went black. 'He's leaving me…'

On the way home Kaze passed by Naruto's house where she saw Lee about to knock, but instead wobbled and began to fall. Rushing over she caught him just in time. "What happened to you Lee?"

"What happened?" Temari asked opening the door to Kaze holding an unconscious Lee in her arms.

"I don't know." Kaze said passing her on the way to her room where she laid him on the bed before transforming. Leaning down Gaara checked to see if Lee had a fever. 'No fever.' Gaara relaxed as he pulled the blanket up over him.

An hour later Lee slowly opened his eyes taking in his surroundings only to find he was in Gaara's room. 'How did I get here?' He thought before remembering the mission.

"Lee." Gaara said from the side of the bed. "Are you okay?" 

"Don't…Don't leave me." Lee felt tears pour down his face. "Don't leave me." He sniffled as he tired to stop his tears.

'Leave? What would make him think that?' Gaara joined him on the bed taking him into his arms. 'That's right this morning Temari was telling me about a request I supposedly wrote. I should have listened.' "Don't cry I'm not going anywhere." Gaara held him tighter.

"But you are." Lee sobbed into Gaara's shoulder. "You're going home in two days!"

"I know Temari told me this morning." Gaara held Lee an arms length away looking him in the eyes. "But I didn't write any request."

Lee's tears slowed a little. "You-You didn't?"

"If I wanted to go back I'd just go. As if I'd need an escort." Gaara reasoned holding Lee again. "This is probably Neji's work."

"What? NEJI?" Lee stopped crying pushing Gaara away.

"You can't deny he's jealous." Gaara said kissing and licking away Lee's tears.

"But Neji wouldn't…" Lee started but was cut off by Gaara's lips colliding with his. Wrapping an arm around his neck allowing the younger boy's tongue in as his hands climbed up under his shirt raising it as they ascended.

Releasing Lee's lips Gaara kisses down his neck biting the crevice between neck and shoulder sucking harshly.

"Aah!" Lee let out a surprised yell his hands clutching Gaara's shirt tilting his head back giving the younger boy better access. The younger boy's hands began to climb up under the older boy's shirt raising it while slowly caressing him. "Aah!" The older boy moaned as the younger boy pinched his nipple.

"Gaara I heard something is Lee awake?" Temari's voice traveled through the door as she opened it. She saw Gaara kissing Lee's neck where he had bitten it with Lee's shirt raised and Gaara pinching his taunt pink nipple. "I'm sorry please continue." Temari slammed the dorr behind her as her face turned the color of a tomato. 'God Gaara, do you even know if he's okay?' She thought leaving to drag Shikamaru to the movies. 'Good thing Kankuro isn't here she thought closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sexy Jujitsu (Redone)**

Lazy Author: Skitter160

Author's note: Sorry it's been forever! I still can't believe I'm on chapter 13! I mean the first was only 7! ^o^ **Anyway I was wondering if you would like me to put a side chapter of Kiba/Kankuro in? Please pm me with your opinion. If I get ****about 10 to 20**_**yes**_** pms I will do it. **That is all, now on to the story.

Back in Gaara's room Lee was so embarrassed he was a bright red, but Gaara ignored this and continued to kiss his neck lightly nipping at it. Trailing his tongue down Lee's neck a little as he slowly pushed the blanket off of him.

Lee's hands fisted into Gaara's shirt pulling the shorter boy into a passionate kiss, as well as leaning back pulling him on top of him self. The smaller boy pulled off Lee's shirt running his hands over the exposed skin as he kissed him wildly. Lee pulled at Gaara's shirt until he was allowed to remove it and press their heated skin together. "Ga-Gaara!" Lee moaned as a hand entered his pants caressing his hardening cock causing him to move into the touch moaning.

Gaara smirked as he began to slid the taller boy's pants off moving down his body with them, using his tongue and hand to trace the taller boy's chest as he went. Reaching his goal he smirked once more as he held his hips.

"WAH" Lee cried in surprise as his ass was lifted in the air. "What…" He started to ask but stopped as he felt the smaller boy's tongue at his entrance circling it slowly. Squirming Lee a bit at first he couldn't hold back his moan as Gaara's tongue pushed inside. As the smaller boy's tongue went deeper and moved inside him Lee fisted his hands in the sheets trying to subdue his moans. "Gaara…hah…more…" He moaned loudly unable to control it anymore.

Smirking Gaara released Lee's hips dropping him to the bed as he slid off his pants, then grabbing Lee's legs he placed one over each shoulder. Looking down at Lee he silently asked if he was ready. When Lee nodded he kissed him pushing inside all at once as his hands ran wantonly over his body. "Mine" Gaara growled thrusting into Lee slowly then pulling out just to thrust in again and again never breaking his slow pace. Kissing Lee's nipple he sucked it into his mouth as his other hand trailed over a long scar.

"AAAHHH" Lee moaned loudly thrusting his hips against Gaara as if pleading him to speed up. "Gaara" He moaned loudly as Gaara hit his prostrate making him see stars and his breath hitch.

Thrusting harder Gaara made sure to hit that spot over and over but he refused to break his slow pace even as Lee begged. Pulling out completely he slammed back into Lee grunting. "Lee" Grabbing Lee's cock he begins to pump it in time with his thrusts pounding in faster and harder. "Lee" He grunts as he kisses him harshly.

"Gaara" Lee moans nearing release then throwing his head back as Gaara hits his prostrate making him cum. "Gaara!"

"Lee" Gaara grunted thrusting one more time before he came as well. Pulling out he looked down at Lee as he released his legs. His body was flushed and his hair matted to his face but he looked up at Gaara with half lidded eyes causing Gaara to get horny again.

Smiling Lee pulled Gaara into a passionate kiss grinding his hips against Gaara's.

Taking the invitation Gaara turned Lee on his side lifting a leg over his arm. Entering him quickly he thrust hard and deep making Lee moan loudly.

"Hah…Gaara!" Lee panted as Gaara began pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Lee" Gaara grunted as he continued to pound into Lee over and over going faster and harder as Lee moaned louder and louder.

"Gaara!" Lee screamed as he came taking Gaara along with him.

Pulling out Gaara laid down pulling Lee close to him and threw a blanket around them.

"Mmm" Lee snuggled into the smaller boy peacefully. After a few minutes the situation began to sink in. "So what are we going to do?" Lee whispered into Gaara's shoulder listening to his heart beat.

"I'm not leaving. I'll explain it to the Hokage." Gaara kissed his forehead. "So why did you collapse?" 

"Well I kinda ran around Konhoa, I don't know how many times, at top speed and then all the extra training I did today." Lee smiled sheepishly.

"Let me guess you took off when you heard the news?" Lee nodded slightly and Gaara sighed. "You should let your team know, your Sensei must be worried." Gaara hated to let him go but knew that he should.

"Yeah." Lee sat up crying for his sensei.

"You should take a shower first." Gaara stated and Lee nodded and gathered his clothes headed to the bathroom. After Lee's shower Gaara walked Lee to the door telling him. "I'll stop by later."

Nodding Lee headed off to find his sensei. About thirty minutes later Lee was on his way home in failure, not having found Gai-Sensei anywhere. 'Where could he be?' Lee thought looking at his home, there Gai-Sensei sat on the stairs. "Gai-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed running up to him.

"Where have you been?" Gai-Sensei got up embracing his youthful student. "Running off like that what were you thinking? I was worried!"

"I'm sorry. I-I…" 'I can't tell him yet. "I had to talk to Gaara about it."

"I understand." Gai-Sensei held him at an arms length giving him a stern look. "We need to talk."

Lee nodded unlocking his door allowing his sensei in. It was pretty bare except for the training equipment a couch, coffee table, and a chair. Taking seats on the couch Lee looked at his sensei. "So what is it you need to talk to me about?" Lee asked taking out his little notebook.

"I've heard you've been dating a pretty girl for awhile now. It's Kaze right?" Gai-Sensei smiled when Lee blushed nodding. "I'm not sure where to start but…" Thus Gai-Sensei began 'the talk'.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll get that." A bright red Lee was thankful for the distraction as he opened the door. There stood Kaze in a black shirt and jeans. "Kaze! Thank God!" Lee cried pulling her in closing the door behind her.

Kaze gave him a confused look as she was lead down the short hall into the living room to see Gai-Sensei on the couch.

"Show him." Lee motioned to Gai-Sensei as he looked at Kaze.

"You mean…" Kaze gave Lee a skeptical look as he nodded.

"What's this about?" Gai-Sensei started to stand.

Seeing the desperation in Lee's eyes Kaze nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Uh… hi." A male voice issued from the smoke as it began to clear.

"Gaara?!" Gai-Sensei fainted onto the couch, the reasons for such they weren't sure.

Looking at a now frantic Lee, who was trying to move towards his fainted sensei, Gaara pulled him into his arms. "So what made you decide?" He asked looking into Lee's eyes which were shifting between him and his sensei.

Finally settling his eyes on Gaara, Lee turned a brighter red recalling why. "Well…he was giving me 'the talk'." Lee looked down trying to forget the things he had been told.

Gaara kissed Lee's forehead then whispered something he never thought he would. "I'm…happy." Then he released Lee to go to his sensei.

Lee blushed a little more as he smiled at Gaara, not his usual smile but a soft and sweet one, though it was just as bright. Then taking Gaara's hand he took him over to the couch where he sat next to Gai-Sensei while Gaara stood next to him.

"Unh…" Gai-Sensei looked around him and saw Lee was sitting next to him stood Gaara. "What's going on?" Lee frowned and jumped into an explaination as Gai-Sensei made room on the couch for Gaara to sit down. "So Kaze was really Gaara using sexy jujitsu?" Gai-Sensei asked starting to understand. 'But Gaara tried to kill you…You're such a great boy Lee!' "So YOUTHFUL!" Gai-Sensei hugged his youthful student, not noticing Gaara's glare. "So I guess I gave you 'the talk' for nothing!" He laughed heartily releasing Lee to smile at him.

"It's not funny." Gaara stated flatly, remembering the way Lee looked answering the door.

"You wouldn't think so no, but you didn't hear 'the talk'." Lee assured him with a blush.

"Oh." Gaara remembered something Lee had insisted upon doing and moved to stand in front of Gai-Sensei. "May I date Lee?" He asked seriously, knowing his sensei the closest thing to family.

Lee turned a bright red and Gai-Sensei smiled widely though inside he was taken aback. "Yes" He boomed cheerfully.

"Thank you." Gaara smiled at Lee lightly surprising Gai-Sensei greatly.

Standing up Gai-Sensei made his way to the door turning only to boom. "I'm happy for you Lee." Before he was gone.

Once Gai-Sensei was gone Gaara pulled Lee close to him kissing his forehead quietly waiting for Lee to speak.

"Now you don't have to play Kaze anymore." Lee suddenly realized.

Gaara nodded. 'Temari will be sad.'

"I wonder how everyone will react to the news?" Lee asked worriedly.

"It'll be fine." Gaara squeezed Lee's shoulder.

"You're right." Lee smiled cuddling into Gaara. Before long he had fallen asleep.

Looking down at the sleeping Lee, Gaara couldn't help but smile a little. 'Mine.' He thought kissing his forehead before carrying him to his bed.

As Gaara walked through the door his siblings noticed his aura was a little less disturbing.

"Something good happen?" Kankuro asked warily.

"Huh?" Gaara barely noticed them until Kankuro spoke.

"What happened? You're not in that Kaze form." Temari noted.

"Oh, I don't have to use that form anymore." Gaara said over his shoulder as he entered his room.

'Great as soon as I got used to it.' Temari sighed shaking her head. 'I'm gonna miss having a sister.''

'Thank God!' Kankuro smiled happily.

Sitting on his bed Gaara looked at the panda plushie Lee had made for him. For some reason he wanted to name it. 'What to name you?' Suddenly the name Akio popped into his head. 'Then Akio it is.' He thought hugging the little panda a little.

Meanwhile word was spreading about Kaze being Gaara, it didn't take to long with a little help (coughNarutocough).

Neji was a little disappointed his plan failed but wasn't angry since the success rate wasn't very high to begin with. But that didn't stop him from scheming some more.

**Please let me know if you want that side chapter of Kiba/Kankuro! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: OMG!!! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! Sorry! *bows deeply* I'm really sorry I just haven't really been in the mood to work on this... But it is now done so no more waiting!!! YAY!!! DONE!!! But it really did like double in size.. I'm happy with, but let me know what you think of it too!!

Going to the training ground for team practice, Lee was surprised to find Gai-Sensei and his teammates standing around not practicing. As he got closer he noticed the little girl that was standing beside his Sensei. She looked to be about a head shorter than him, and around fifteen years old. She wore a white kimono with a gold dragon coming over her shoulder meeting with her gold sash the dragon almost blending with her short blonde hair, but her eyes were what caught the most of his attention as their blueness popped out at him as well as how big they were. As he approached them he noted the black dragon doll she was holding.

"Ah Lee!" Gai-Sensei smiled widely and pulled him into a hug. "Kana-chan this is Rock Lee." He told the little girl rather loudly.

The girl nodded slightly. "I am Kana Hideka." Her voice was soft like Hinata's but some where within it held a bite.

Nodding Lee took out a little notebook looking at his Sensei as he began to explain why she was there.

Giving the kid with a bowl cut a weird look Kana rolled her eyes. 'Why did Daddy have to set this up?' She thought as Gai-Sensei explained.

"It is our mission to escort Kana-chan to her Father's place." Gai-Sensei said happily.

"Where does your Father live?" Lee asked her softly, well for him.

"In Wave." Kana said snappily.

As she said this Lee realized he wouldn't see Gaara for a least a week and felt a little down hearted but smiled brightly anyway and kept taking notes.

"Why don't you explain the details." Gai-Sensei suggested to Kana.

"Basically you will be escorting me to my Father's mansion in Wave." Kana said not looking at the group but at her dragon. "I'm to met my arranged husband." She said softly. "He is the top merchant's son in the land of Wave. So you were hired to escort me in case of any jealous families sending shinboi to stop me. So your job is to make sure I arrive safely." She repeated what her Mother had told her to tell them. "We leave tomorrow at dawn." She said before looking up at Gai-Sensei then at Lee, noticing their similar appearance.

Gai-Sensei nodded at her and smiled. "That is our mission. We must carry it out with Youth!" Gai-Sensei made a nice guy pose and beside him she rolled her eyes. "For now you are dismissed." He was a little surprised when Lee ran off but he smiled knowingly as he thought of his favorite pupil being in such a youthful love, for every love is youthful!

Lee ran off immediately even though he was wanting to talk to Gai-Sensei he was wanted to tell Gaara more. Which actually surprised him as he found himself in front of Gaara's door. Knocking quickly Lee thought about what he would tell him about the mission.

"Lee?" Temari answered the door a little surprised to see him since she was expecting Shikamaru. "Gaara's in the kitchen." She smiled letting him in and leading him into the kitchen then leaving the two of them alone.

"Lee? Didn't you have practice?" Gaara sat at the table having heard Lee at the door.

"Um…We got a mission." Lee scratched the back of his head.

"What's the mission?" Gaara asked motioning Lee to sit while he poured some tea setting it before him. Temari had just finished teaching him how to make great tea so he could serve some to Lee.

"Thank you." Lee smiled taking a sip. "This is good."

"Thank you." Gaara smirked a little kissing Lee's forehead. "So your mission?"

"Well…" Lee frowned. "Our mission is to escort a girl named Kana Hideka to the land of Wave."

"That would be about a week's travel." Gaara said slowly and Lee nodded. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at dawn." Lee frowned once more holding his cup of tea.

Gaara ran a hand through Lee's hair. "It's alright a week's not that long and we knew that you would get missions." Gaara said softly.

"You're right." Lee smiled a little.

"Come on Lee." Gaara kissed his forehead again. "Where's this youth you're always talking about?"

Lee smiled widely and stood up suddenly giving a nice guy pose. "Yosh! You're right Gaara a week isn't that long."

"But you should get your things ready." Gaara reminded him and received a smile as Lee grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the door. "Temari I'm leaving." Gaara called into the house before the door closed after them as they headed to Lee's house. 'Wait this will be my first time at Lee's place alone…' He realized that he hadn't had much time to notice anything the last time. That's when he noticed Lee was blushing as they walked holding hands for the first time without Gaara being disguised as Kaze. He chuckled to himself before gripping Lee's hand tighter getting his attention. "Don't worry." Gaara flashed a small smirk at the way Lee smiled brightly and his blush increased.

Meanwhile the people walking past them looked on in awe, amusement, disbelief, or the scariest of all looks, that of a rabid fangirl. A few of the passer bys were giggling and pointing, mostly the rabid fangirls, or the occasional little kid.

Lee was freaking out a little as they did this but when Gaara squeezed his hand and smirked at him, he suddenly felt that the people looking at them were of no importance, almost like they didn't exist, but of course Lee couldn't forget them completely but he was able to ignore them well enough. When they reached Lee's apartment building Lee frowned. It was run down and didn't look like it was very clean but when he looked at Gaara to see his reaction he didn't see any change in his attitude or that he was disgusted by the building and he let out a sigh of relief as he lead Gaara up to the top floor and to his apartment. As he unlocked the door he smiled shyly at Gaara. "It's not much but it's home."

Gaara just nodded and watched as Lee opened the door. He already knew Lee did not have money to live in a really nice place, though he was expecting a little better he had no means to improve the living conditions though he found himself swearing that if he could he would find a better place for Lee to stay.

When the door opened a rather clean apartment was revealed, even though the walls were discolored and the floor had many stains upon it the rest was very clean. The couch and chair, though old were in good condition as well as the coffee table set before it. Looking around there wasn't much else in the apartment other than some exercise equipment.

Lee smiled as he closed the door behind them a brilliant blush gracing his whole face. "I know it's really not much but please make yourself at home." He said as he went into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" He called into Gaara.

"No thank you." Gaara said walking up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist as Lee was tidying up a bit actually piling a few dishes into the sink and putting away a cereal box.

Lee turned red. "I should have tidied up before inviting you over."

Gaara chuckled it wasn't like Lee's apartment was messy actually it was cleaner than Gaara normally kept his room. But Lee thought that having any dirty dishes or a few workout towels out equaled a pig sty. Kissing his neck he turned his love to face him. "Don't you need to worry about packing and not tidying up?" Lee nodded and was released. "Then why don't we go get to that?" He suggested and allowed Lee to lead him from the kitchen and down a hall to what he assumed was his room.

Stopping before a door Lee looked back at Gaara shyly. "This is my room." He opened the door revealing a clean room with only a small bed inside with green blankets, it was small about a twin size mattress. Going to the closet that was across from the end of the bed. Pulling out a tan bag he placed it on the bed.

Gaara had taken a seat on the bed quietly watching as Lee piled clothes into the bag, okay so it was all those spandex outfits he usually wore but he wasn't gonna stop him. Because if you asked him if Lee wore normal clothes he would be bombarded with girls.

"So…" Lee tried to think of something to say as he finished packing a few minutes later and placed the bag on the floor by the bed sitting down beside Gaara to suddenly find himself pinned under him. "Gaara?" Lee questioned feeling the smaller boy nuzzling him.

"I'll miss you." Gaara said softly.

"And I'll miss you too." Lee kissed his forehead and held him close.

Getting up he kissed him lightly and ran a hand through his hair, touching his cheek softly. 'I think this is what love is…But I don't know…But the way my chest feels knowing that I won't see him for a week…' He thought as he leaned down touching their lips lightly and the look that Lee was giving him was making him more sure that he was in 'love' or pretty damn close with the way his chest was hurting.

Lee smiled sadly pulling Gaara close. "I love you." He whispered into his hair hoping that he was not heard.

"I think I love you too…" He frowned as tears started to form in Lee's eyes. "Are you mad?" He went to move away but was stopped.

"Silly I'm happy." Lee pulled Gaara closer and kissed him softly. "I'm very happy."

Gaara chuckled. 'For some reason I feel happy too…' He kissed Lee passionately climbing on top of him raising his shirt slowly caressing his abs as he did so. Kissing his way down Lee's chin nipping it a little before pulling off Lee's shirt and descending to his nipples licking them in slow circles, sucking softly on them as his hands roamed over the expanse of Lee's chest.

"Gaara" Lee whimpered and pulled his red haired lover into a kiss pushing his hips into the body above him causing his lover to moan. "Please Gaara." Lee begged.

Chuckling Gaara kissed his way down Lee's chest slowing pulling off Lee's shorts and boxers as he tried to resist the urge to tease him. As he removed his own clothes slowly descending onto Lee again kissing him as he pressed their erections together moving his body a little to grind them. "Lee" He whispered in his lover's ear as he lifted away from him spreading his legs.

Moaning a little Lee pushed his hips towards Gaara urging him to enter. Instead his lover grabbed a bottle from Lee's dresser, where he spotted a picture of him and Gaara he only vaguely remembered being taken. Putting some on his fingers he leaned up kissing Lee for all he was worth as he pushed a finger in slowly moving it around as he distracted his lover with kisses as he added another finger slowly scissoring them.

Moaning loudly Lee threw his head back as Gaara's fingers hit that spot inside. "Gaara!" He begged as he pushed into his fingers. "Please…Gaara"

Removing his fingers Gaara aligned himself with Lee's entrance slowly pushing in causing Lee's breath to hitch as he stiffened a little. "Relax." He whispered in Lee's ear as he sheathed himself completely.

Taking a deep breath the dark haired boy pushed his hips against his red haired lover. "Move." He demanded but it sounded a bit more like begging. As his lover began to move the darker haired boy moaned loudly arching his back as his prostrate was hit. "There.. Gaara!" He cried as it was hit again his hands flying to the red head's back clawing at it as he tried to get him closer.

Biting Lee's neck Gaara made sure to leave a mark in a completely visible spot before trailing down to his chest and attacking it with love bites. Grunting a little he thrust a little harder into this lover as he captured his nipple with his teeth gaining a few claw marks on his back. "Lee" He whispered against the heated flesh behind his lips. "I love you" He whispered against his ear before kissing his way from his ear to his jaw reaching his lips staying just barely above them.

"I love you Gaara" Lee whispered before kissing his lover and pressing their bodies closer together.

Thrusting harder the red head reached between them jerking the darker haired boy's shaft in rhythm with his thrusts as he kissed him for all he was worth as his free hand roamed around his chest toying with his nipples or tracing his scars causing him to shiver. "Lee" Gaara growled as he reached closer to climax and his rhythm became more erratic.

"Gaara" Lee almost screamed as he came with his head thrown back. A few thrusts later Gaara came inside him with a grunt of his name.

Pulling out Gaara pulled Lee to him nuzzling into his neck and kissing it lightly as they cuddled. "I'll miss you." He whispered even though he knew Lee was already fast asleep from his breathing.

It was later that night when Lee awoke, he was still cuddled up to Gaara who was watching him. "You know you could have moved." Lee smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you." Gaara smiled softly kissing Lee's forehead. 'A week can't be that bad as long as I know he's mine.' He glanced at the love mark he had left quite visible on Lee's neck and decided to leave a few more for good measure.

The next morning when Neji saw said love bites he almost fainted. But Tenten decided to clue him in on the fact he stood no chance what so ever with Lee now as Gaara and Lee made out before the gate even though everyone was gawking. Lee left with a smile on his face, and the week flew by quickly enough and he was soon home again and back in Gaara's arms.

The End…


End file.
